Guide:AB Nuker
This guide presents the possible skills of an Alliance Battles nuker. With powerful Fire Magic spells, fast movement speed and self-heals it can single-handedly capture any shrines. Professions *Elementalist primary is preferred. Attribute selection *Possible highest Fire Magic with headpiece and a superior Fire Magic rune. *If there is no attribute spead, take 12+1 Energy Storage (or Fast Casting). *Consider 12-10-8 or 12-11-6 attribute spreads based on the skills. Skill selection Build construction * 3-4 damaging skills * 1-2 energy management skill(s) * 1 IMS * 0-1 self-heal * 0-3 other skill(s) Elite skills The first step to assemble a nuker is choosing the elite skill. Some elites need different skillsets. * :One of the most powerful DoTAoE spells, it is able to wipe out an entrie shrine. A common choice because of the relatively low recharge and high effectiveness. Note that NPCs are likely to kite. * :This skill provides a way to nullify your spells' cooldown, making capping faster. Not a favored skill among teams. So it is used mostly in solo cappers/pug groups. Almost always used in conjuction with and a shadow step with AoE skills. * :A fast-recharging but costly AoE spell which is able to handle both player and non-player characters. Consider using along with Glyph of Lesser Energy and/or Glowing Gaze. * :Used as energy managemnt and pressure damage. Usually used with heats and meteor for shrines. this skill allows for more flexible builds. Damage dealing skills Every nuker's trademark are the area-of-effect spells cast in fast succession. * :Nearly every worthwhile nuker takes this spell, usually with Glyph of Sacrifice. Prevents kiting and deals high damage. * / :Another common way to inflict damage over time. * :Massive damage but expensive. Can be used against other players. * :Ranged spell that is able to hit nearby foes when used right. * :A more simple version of Meteor Shower. Does not deal damage over time but much cheaper. Used in conjunction with Savannah Heat to keep players/NPC in AoE. IMS skills Increased movement speed skills are needed to move between shrines and avoid other players while doing so. * :A relatively good IMS that deals additional damage. * :Similar to Flame Djinn's Haste but lasts full duration even with no investment. Prevents energy regeneration though. * :A simple no attribute running stance. Ideal to use with Shadow Walk. * :A group speed buff with minor heals while moving. Best for team use. Used in mostly balanced teams dedicated to capping. Self-heals Self-heals are needed when you encounter other players or something goes wrong. * :High health regeneration. * :A spell with fast casting, provides high armor and health regeneration. * :A rather potent selfheal as long as you keep casting. * :Lets you heal allies as well as yourself, although easier to interrupt than Mystic Regeneration. Energy Management * :Taking this spell is a must. * :A great way to reduce your spells' energy cost. Not to be used along with Glyph of Sacrifice. * :Minor damage and energy gain, might be useful with Searing Flames. * :Heals for up to 4x the energy cost of your spells. Other skills A several skills that don't belong to the previous categories. * :Highly recommended to take along with Meteor Shower. * :Can be used to increase your spells' effectiveness. * :A defensive skill to counter physicals. Equipment selection *Survivor insignias *Insightful Staff of Fortitude *40/40 set General usage *Approach the shrine. *Cast your spells in order. *Keep your enchantments up. *Use your IMS when moving between the shrines. Notes Your role is to swiftly and steadily take out NPCs. Unless your team is far ahead, do not attempt to fight other players. Your strength comes from the abuse of the AI. Simply take out a shrine and run to the next one. Category:Build Guides Category:AB Guides